Just Sugar?
by DarkMistress950
Summary: What happens when the guys send Duo out to buy a bag of sugar? Warning....Relena bashing and uh...pink gundams...


Just Sugar?  
  
A sugar high Duo, Relena bashing, and pink Gundams, nuff said Warnings- Non-yaoi (but implications), Language, and lots of Pixi-Stix Disclaimer: I Own Gundam Wing! Mwahahaha! Ok. Damn, oh well Gundam Wing belongs to Sunrise and company and Pixi-Stix belongs to uh.... whoever they belong to. But whoever they are...I love them...  
  
At Safe-House  
  
Heero: Where's Duo?  
  
Wu fei: At the store  
  
Quatra: What's he getting?  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Quatra: Ah good we were running out of sugar  
  
Heero and Wu fei: *Sweatdrops*  
  
Heero: You let DUO go buy SUGAR?!  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Wu fei: Nani?! Talk baka!  
  
Quatra: You shouldn't be fighting at all!  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Quatra: Thank you, Trowa, I have been working on that line  
  
Heero: Umm...yeeeeeah  
  
Wu fei: Err...uh...hmm  
  
At Store  
  
Clerk: Can I help you sir?  
  
Duo: Uh...yeah where's the sugar?  
  
Clerk: Second aisle  
  
Duo: Thanks *Walks off*  
  
Duo: Hmm...brown, white, and PIXI-STIX?! This is a better store than I thought.  
  
Clerk: *Stares down at large bag filled with Pixi-Stix* Umm...I thought ya' wanted sugar  
  
Duo: This IS sugar, just uh...flavored and colorful.  
  
Back At Safe-House  
  
Heero: Where is h...  
  
Duo: I'M BACK!!!  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Quatra: You're right there was nothing to worry about  
  
Duo: *Sweatdrops* Jeez thanks guys  
  
Heero: Duo, Hand. The. Bag. Over.  
  
Duo: *Hands bag to Heero* Oh, good. It was getting heavy.  
  
Heero: * Looks in bag and pales*  
  
Wu fei: Nani?  
  
Heero: It..It's...It's PINK!  
  
Duo: And yellow, blue and of course green  
  
Quatra: Is it edible?  
  
Trowa: *Sweatdrops*...  
  
Quatra: I don't wanna find out either *Stares at Duo*  
  
Duo: Nani? What?! It's just PINK! *It's not exactly a lie is it?* Here I'll Try it first  
  
Heero: Nah, It wouldn't help. You can eat anything and come out unharmed.  
  
Duo: I resent that!  
  
Wu fei: Shut Up Maxwell! You're so annoying  
  
Duo: And you're not Mr. I'm gonna rant about the injustice in the world for 24/7 non-stop  
  
*Duo and Wu fei continue to fight*  
  
Quatra: *Looks into bag then at Heero and Trowa, then back into bag* So what do we do with it?  
  
Heero: *Sighs* Give it to Duo  
  
Trowa: *Eyes widen* ...!  
  
Quatra: I agree  
  
Heero: *Sweatdrops*  
  
Trowa: *Glares at Duo and Wu fei* ...!!!  
  
*Duo and Wu fei stop fighting*  
  
Duo: Sorry T-Man  
  
Heero and Wu fei: Not you too  
  
Duo: *Grins*  
  
Later on that afternoon  
  
Heero: ...  
  
Duo: *Giggles insanely* HEE-CHAN! *Jumps on Heero's back* Piggy-Back Ride, Piggy-Back Ride, PIGGY-BACK RIDE!  
  
Heero: *Gets his hair pulled* Damn it Duo, get the Hell off! Duo: Don't yell Hee-Chan, It's not nice... but you're not nice are ya?  
  
Heero: *Sweatdrops*  
  
Wu fei: *Walks in Duo and Heero's room* What the f**k is going ON!!!  
  
Trowa and Quatra: *run in room*  
  
Quatra: Uh...mm...uh...  
  
Trowa: *Sweatdrops*  
  
Heero: Get. Him. OFF!!!  
  
Wu fei, Quatra, and Trowa: *Pull Duo to thew ground taking Heero with him*  
  
Heero: Damn it! *Gets off floor* Quatra go get..."The Jacket"  
  
Quatra, Trowa, and Wu fei: *Pale*  
  
Heero: It is necessary  
  
Quatra: *Nods* O...Ok *Runs off to find... "The Jacket"*  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Duo: Huh? Oh. ...  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Duo: ...  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Duo: COOL!!! *Runs downstairs*  
  
Heero: *Sweatdrops*  
  
Wu fei: *Sweatdrops*  
  
Trowa: ...?!  
  
Heero, Wu fei, and Trowa: *Walks downstairs*  
  
Quatra: Umm...hi  
  
Heero: Where is he?  
  
Quatra *Looks at locked closet*  
  
Heero: Oh  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Quatra: No, I couldn't get it  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Quatra: Actually, he ran into the closet by himself. I just closed and locked it.  
  
Heero: Hn...  
  
Wu fei: Baka  
  
Duo: Come on, come on, come on. Lemme out...HEERO!!!  
  
Heero: Hn  
  
Duo: Don't give me that, lemme out Heero! Pleaaase...  
  
Heero: *Sweatdrops* Hn... *Opens closet door*  
  
Duo: *Grins* You're my hero, Heero (pun intended) *Runs to phone*  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Quatra: I couldn't find it. Heero where's..."The Jacket"?  
  
Heero: DUO!!! Where'd you put the damned jacket?!  
  
Duo: I'm not saying  
  
Heero: DUO!!! Where is IT!!!  
  
Duo: ...  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Duo: ...  
  
Trowa: *To Quatra* ...  
  
Quatra: Oh, Heero, it's in the basement and technically Duo didn't say where it was  
  
Heero: Hn...whatever *Walks off to the basement*  
  
Wu fei: Who are you calling Duo?  
  
Duo: *Smiles* ...  
  
Wu fei: DUO!  
  
Duo: *smirks* ...  
  
Wu fei: Baka...  
  
Duo: *grins*  
  
Wu Fei: That scares me...  
  
Phone: Blahblahblah  
  
Duo: Um...hi, can I speak with Ms. Relena?  
  
Phone: Blahblahblah  
  
Duo: Hehe THANK YOU!!!  
  
Phone: Blahblahblah!!!  
  
Duo: Whoops SORRY!!! Hehe..!  
  
Wu fei: Did he just say...Hehe?  
  
*Zooms in on phone call*  
  
Duo: ...  
  
Relena: Hello, Heero?  
  
Duo: ...  
  
Relena: Hmm...Not answering Hi, Heero  
  
Duo: I know what you did last summer  
  
Relena: I admit I KILLED HIM!!!  
  
Duo: *grins* Relena killed em', Relena killed em'!!!  
  
Relena: *Cries* You...You don't have... have to be mean about it  
  
Duo: Heero wants to kill you  
  
Relena: Wha...  
  
Duo: Did ya know that? He does, he wants ta' shoot you  
  
Relena: *Cries* Stooooop  
  
Duo: Better yet he wants to blast you with Wings Beam-Rifle  
  
Relena: But he can't... HE LOVES ME!!!  
  
Duo: whaaaatever  
  
Relena: But *Sniffles* but he does. Doesn't he?  
  
Duo: Wanna talk to him  
  
Relena: (sniffles* Heero? HEERO!!!  
  
Duo: HEE-CHAN!!! Relena-san wants ta talk ta ya  
  
Heero: *Walks in with..."The Jacket"* Damn it Duo! Tell her I'm not here or something. Anything!  
  
Duo: Anything? *blinks innocently* Relena I was wrong Heero loooves youuu. He wants to marrrry yoooou  
  
Relena: Ye..yeah?  
  
Duo: mn hm  
  
Heero: *Death glare*  
  
Duo: Err...um...and then he wants to send ya ta Hell  
  
Relena: *Starts crying*  
  
Heero: *Shrugs* Planned on doing that anyway  
  
Wu fei: *Whispers to Quatra and Trowa* Heero always says that  
  
Heero: I HEARD THAT!  
  
Wu fei: ...  
  
Trowa: *glares*  
  
Wu fei: What'd I say?!  
  
Quatra: Don't talk about Trowa's mother like that!!!  
  
Wu fei: *sweatdrops* er...  
  
Duo: *Hangs up phone*  
  
Heero: *Sighs* Duo put this jacket on, it'll look good on you  
  
Duo: No  
  
Heero: If you don't...I'll call Hilde over here  
  
Duo: Aghh!!! No!!! Not HER! I'm sorry for calling Relena, I'm sorry for being annoying, I'm sorry for painting Wing 0 PINK!!!  
  
Heero: ...That was YOU?!  
  
Duo: Uh...no it was Relena *Picks up phone* Bad Relena bad...damn  
  
Quatra: Oh no *Runs behind Trowa*  
  
Wu fei: Weaklin...  
  
Heero: DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: I'll put that jacket on now  
  
Heero: *Pulls a gun out of God knows where* I'll KILL YOU!!!  
  
Duo: Eeeps *Runs out the front door*  
  
Heero: Get back here!  
  
Duo: Gotta catch me first  
  
Quatra: Ah, how cute, playing hard to get  
  
Wulfi: *Runs to bathroom to stop bloody nose* Damn it Quatra!!!  
  
Quatra: What'd I say?  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Quatra: Whoops  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Quatra: How bout' McDonalds? *Puppy eyes*  
  
Trowa: *Sighs* ...  
  
Quatra: Yeah!!! I want a Happy Meal!  
  
A few hours later  
  
Quatra and Trowa: *Come home to a pissed Wu fei*  
  
Quatra: Umm... What's wrong?  
  
Wu fei: Go look at your Gundams... my poor Nataku, the injustice!  
  
Wu fei, Quatra, and Trowa: *Walk to MS hanger*  
  
Quatra: No!!! My baby, Sandrock!!!  
  
Trowa: ...!!!  
  
Wu fei: Duo gave Heero some of that *Sniffles* sugar crap *Sniffles* and they... MY NATAKU!!! *Starts Crying*  
  
Duo and Heero: *Walk in hanger*  
  
Duo: But your Gundams look good in pink  
  
Heero: Yeah, anyways those old colors were getting boring  
  
Wu fei, Trowa, and Quatra: *Death glares*  
  
Duo: *Sighs*...run...  
  
Heero: I want my mommy NOW!!!  
  
THE END^-^  
  
Author's Notes: This is my very first fanfic ever! I know the format is a little weird and I'm not usually fond of it but it seemed to go well with the story. I've started on the second chappy but it's more of a sequel....oh well... R&R or else! *shakes fist violently* GAAAAH! 


End file.
